


Action

by andromedaflynn



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, For something called 'action' this has no action scenes in it at all, Humor, Marvel Rarepair Bingo, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedaflynn/pseuds/andromedaflynn
Summary: An accidental nap finds you having the most peaceful sleep you’ve had in months. Written for Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019. Prompt: Action





	Action

Your face contorted in determination, you threw your hand forwards, irritation growing even more so as Natasha ducked out from the punch with a smug smile. Deep down you knew the hit was sloppy, in fact each of your attempts had been getting progressively worse as time wore on, but the frustration within you was only growing with each miss. Why couldn’t you hit her? You used to be able to match her, at least to a point, when in the ring. But it seemed every time you tried today you failed.

 

Another throw, another miss. Laughter fell from the red head’s lips and she simply stepped back, shaking her head. “Alright, I think we’re done,” she said simply, her eyes twinkling with a bright mischievousness that had you worried.

 

“No, I can do better,” you shook your head, not letting your stance relax even as she moved away, removing her gloves.

 

“Not today,” she replied easily, that mischief now reaching her tone as she turned to give you an amused look. Her eyes were clearly looking you up and down, searching for answers to a question you didn’t know. With a sigh, you gave in, removing your gloves with force as if they had betrayed you in some way, causing your poor performance. “You know, if I didn’t know you were dating Scott, I’d say you have some serious sexual frustration bottling up there,” she said with a laugh, as if the very thought was ridiculous.

 

Your cheeks tinged darker as you made your way towards her, your gaze firmly on the floor in the hopes she wouldn’t instantly read how true that fact was from your expression.

 

“Y/N,” she drew out your name in a telling way, making you groan. Alright, maybe not meeting her gaze had been yet another tell. “Please tell me you’re getting some action.”

 

“Action!” a shrill voice shouted, drawing your attention to the doorway where none other than Scott Lang had entered, fist pumping before dancing his way into the gym singing along to the beginning of  _ I Love The Nightlife. _

 

Your blush faded slightly, quickly replaced by a frown as your utterly oblivious boyfriend sang the lyrics off key and far too loudly.

 

“ _ Please don’t talk about love tonight, please don’t talk about sweet love, please don’t talk about being true, and all the trouble we’ve been through.” _

 

You could see Natasha’s amused expression falling quickly into a frown that matched your own. With a quick glance from the man who was still in his own little world, dancing along to the song he was singing, she turned to you with a sympathetic look in her gaze. “I’m going to take that as a ‘no,’” she sighed sadly, seemingly breaking the spell that Scott had found himself under.

 

He stopped mid word, arms still in odd positions from his erratic movements as he looked to the two of you with a confused expression. You weren’t smiling, weren’t laughing at his actions, and you certainly weren’t joining in. He had thought, upon hearing the single word, that breaking into a song and dance, quite literally, might lift your spirits after what he assumed would be yet another grueling workout with your best friend, but from the expressions he was met with he instantly realised he had read the room entirely incorrectly.

 

“I’ll leave you to it,” Nat offered you a small reassuring smile, a hand on your shoulder as she passed to give you the room.

 

“Babe? Everything alright?” Scott asked with a deep frown as he looked from the redhead who had managed to glare at him the entire way out of the room to your sullen features. But your expression didn’t last long, a mental shake had a soft smile forced onto your lips, not wanting to give away your thoughts and fears to him just yet.

 

“Of course,” you offered, placing one hand against his cheek as he came closer, a quick peck to his other cheek before moving away to put away the equipment you had used.

 

“Oh, no. I’m not falling for that. Last time a girl- woman- said that I found myself being served with divorce papers in prison,” he shook his head, hoping to lighten the mood slightly as he pushed for the truth.

 

The corners of your lips curled upwards as you gave him a slight laugh that didn’t quite reach your eyes. “We’ve been dating for two months, Scott. I’m not going to  _ divorce _ you.”

 

You had meant to help lighten the mood, to play on his words and ease the situation more so, edging away from the awkwardness he had unintentionally caused, but judging on the conflicted expressions of bemusement and worry on his face you weren’t so confident it had worked. A small smile in response, he moved towards you, hand wrapping around your forearm to pull you back to him. “Y/N,” he spoke slowly this time, no jesting or teasing in his tone. “You are a great many things, but a good liar is not one of them.”

 

“Excuse you?” you scoffed back a laugh. “I’m a great liar!”

 

“Not with me, you’re not,” he countered quickly. He had a point. On any mission you could play your part perfectly, but something about his goofy, sarcastic nature that was so simply him had you unable to pretend or hold back. He had cut through your defences without even trying to, making you laugh when you had meant to be serious, helping you relax when you thought you never could again. It was a big part of what had pulled you together in the first place.

 

“Alright, maybe not with you. But I won’t have you dissing my undercover skills thank you!”

 

“You’re good under the covers, huh?” he replied before having even a chance to think. Laughter spilled from his lips at the slip, his eyes shining with mirth as his other hand went to your other arm. He expected a witty retort, your usual playful responses to his seemingly endless slew of innuendos.  _ ‘Wouldn’t you like to know’  _ or  _ ‘Say the word and you’ll find out’ _ . What he didn’t expect was to feel you instantly tense at the words, pulling away from his touch as your frown returned at full force.

 

His laughter quickly faded as he took in your displeased features once more. “Wait, is this because I interrupted you and Nat? I thought it would make you laugh, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything, I can go get her back if you want…” he rambled, awkwardly pointing over his shoulders towards the doorway he had entered and Natasha had promptly left out of.

 

“It’s not that, Scott,” you sighed, knowing there was no way of truly getting out of this. Perhaps it was best that you did talk about it, after all, silence certainly wasn’t helping the situation, and you were getting so desperate and worried that you had genuinely considered simply turning up at his door in only a dressing gown and lingerie. But talking about it meant coming to an actual conclusion, learning what he was thinking, finding out why on earth things were going so slowly. You weren’t entirely certain you wanted that.

 

What if he wasn’t attracted to you physically? What if he was still in love with Hope? What if you were reading far too much into his dates and flirtations and he was simply looking for someone to have fun mucking around with?

 

“Hey,” he spoke softly, using that reassuring tone you had only ever heard him use with Cassie before. “Whatever it is, it’s going to be alright, you know that, right?”

 

With a sigh, you rubbed at your arm where his hand had just been, somehow both missing the touch and incredibly thankful that you didn’t have to feel it as your guilt crept up on you. “You just, you caught us in the middle of an awkward conversation, that’s all.”

 

“About disco songs?” he questioned with a furrowed brow, his mind going back to what he had walked in on. You could practically see his mind whirling as he struggled to remember what had even prompted his raucous entry, his eyes lighting up with satisfaction as he finally caught the word that had prompted him. “Wait, no, action, like on the field? Are you going on a mission? Is everything ok? Do you want me to come with you?”

 

A small smile broke through you at his train of thought, touched by the worry even though he was still miles from the actual topic at hand. “Not that kind of action, Scotty.”

 

“Wha-oh, OH! Oh you mean, like, you and- I mean- you know- with the-” Scott began to scramble for words, drawing your smile upwards despite the seriousness of the conversation at hand.

 

“It’s ok, Scott, really. It doesn’t matter, we were just, you know, having girl talk, I guess,” you spoke in what you hoped was a reassuring tone, not wanting to completely freak him out as he seemed on the edge already.

 

“But we haven’t- wait, how can you talk about, you know, getting any action, if we haven’t-” he trailed off once more, completely oblivious to your attempts to sooth the situation.

 

“Actually, that’s kind of what we were saying… Nat commented about me needing to get some and well, yeah, that’s where you walked in, pretty much,” you explained, your cheeks darkening yet again; a state you were starting to think might be permanent soon if this went on much longer.

 

Scott’s brows furrowed deeply at that, clearly in deep thought as he considered your words carefully. “I’m screwing things up, aren’t I?” he spoke so softly you almost didn’t hear it. His tone was defeated, as if he had suddenly realised everything he thought was going so well was in fact falling apart at his feet.

 

“What? No of course not!” you reassured quickly. “I just- It’s been months and, you know, I just didn’t really picture you as the type to go slow with this kind of stuff, I guess.”

 

“I’m not,” he huffed a laugh, his tone still down as he glanced up at you briefly. “I mean, usually I’m not. I- I rush things, and then they go to hell and I just figured. I didn’t want this to go like that, I figured I’d try and be more patient, more like Cap, you know?”

 

“Wait, so you were holding off to be like  _ Steve _ ?” you repeated incredulously, any fears you had instantly replaced by utter bemusement at the very thought. Sure, you knew Scott admired the captain, hell, who didn’t? But they were so different, and as classically handsome and kind as Steve was, he wasn’t the one who made you smile when you were down, he wasn’t the one who showed time and again how much love and care he held within him, and he certainly wasn’t the one who had made you snort with laughter on more than one occasion. “Scott, if I wanted someone like Steve I’d bloody ask  _ him _ out, not you!”

 

“So, you’re saying I don’t need to be holding back on this stuff?” he spoke slowly, a mixture of excitement and irritation at himself pulling at his features in an amusing show of emotions.

 

“Hell no!”

 

“Oh thank god!” he practically moaned, wasting no time in capturing your lips in a heated kiss.


End file.
